


like silk

by nyazuline



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyazuline/pseuds/nyazuline
Summary: Kale's hair is so pretty





	like silk

**Author's Note:**

> super short but i really wanted to write caulikale !!!!!!

Caulifla watched as Kale undid her ponytail, letting that long, silky black hair fall just past her shoulders. It was thick, like most Saiyans' hair, but wasn't quite as typically shaggy, and not wiry either. Maybe her hair type wasn't _that_  special, but because it was Kale, it felt special. Caulifla wanted to run her fingers through it before Kale pulled it back up into her usual, expertly done hairstyle.

She didn't intend to, but Caulifla found her arm reaching towards her precious protegeé's hair, just as she was about to redo the ponytail. Kale noticed before Caulifla could retract her hand.

"Caulifla?"

"Ah--! Sorry," She lowered her arm and tried to smile nonchalantly, internally cursing the embarrassment that crept up her face. Why is she feeling like this around her trusted Kale? Nervous is an almost non-existent word in her dictionary-- Almost. Almost, because there was Kale. "It's just..."

"What is it? I-is there something in my hair?" Kale's hands flew to the back of her head in a panic. God, she was cute.

"No, no!" Caulifla assured, "It's just that I wanted to... Can I touch your hair?"

The worried angle of Kale's eyebrows softened and her eyes widened slightly, leaving her expression somewhere between relieved and shocked. Her hands moved from her head to wring nervously in front of her.

"You... want to touch my hair?"

Caulifla nodded, "Yeah! If that's okay?"

"It's okay..." Kale averted her eyes. The wringing of her hands slowed to a tight squeeze.

She turned around, and Caulifla stepped forward. Without hesitation, she slowly reached up, gently took hold of a lock and let it fall out of her palm. It was as soft and thick as it looked, she couldn't stop herself from running her fingers through it. The feeling was mesmerizing.

"Pretty..." Caulifla mumbled without thinking.

"Huh?"

"Your hair," She spoke up. Her throat felt a little dry. "It's-- It's really pretty."

"Oh, th-thank you..."

Caulifla continued running her fingers through it, petting it, even tried braiding it a little-- but quickly gave up. She was nowhere near as experienced in styling hair as Kale.

"It's so much smoother than mine!" She laughed.

"I-I like your hair!" Kale blurted.

"Hm? You do?" Caulifla tried to move around and catch her eye, but Kale turned her gaze away again.

Kale reached up and twisted a lock of hair around her finger as she spoke. Cute.

"U-um, yeah" She stuttered nervously, "I-it's big and fluffy, I think it really suits you."

Caulifla moved her head to try and meet her eyes again. Kale finally looked back at her, and Caulifla grinned. She always looked at her eventually, and Caulifla's heart always felt a little surge of pride when she did. The only one Kale looks at like that is her, and Caulifla's heart only jumps like that when it's Kale.

Kale's arms moved behind her back and she stood a bit more confidently.

"Um... Do you think," She started, not losing eye contact, "Do you think I should leave my hair down for a little while?"

Caulifla's heart swelled again.

"Yeah! Yeah, do that."

A sweet smile spread on Kale's face, and it suddenly occurred to Caulifla her heart might have limits on how much it could take. Well, it didn't bother her too much; breaking limits was second nature to her.

 


End file.
